everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jobal-Jennifer Moria
Jobal-Jennifer Moria, full name Jobal-Jennifer Luna Carolina Moria-Tyme, is a 2017 introduced character. Jobal-Jennifer is the adoptive child of Simon Moria and Casper Tyme, the latter being the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, from Charles Dicken's A Christmas Carol. JJ, as they are usually called, often gives off a very creepy and cryptic vibe, but in reality, is just a really chill ghost without a care in the world. One of many things JJ doesn't praticulary care for is the whole destiny conflict thing- thus, they side as a Neutral. However, JJ is openingly supporitive of each side and understands where everyone's coming from- their just don't want to be activily involved in it. Character Personality Jobal-Jennifer, being the child of a ghost (neither the less the ghost of Christmas yet to come) tends to send off a mysterious and to some, a creepy vibe. They're not really creepy or scary like some people think, they're actually really chill and laid back, but enjoy having the reputation of being deemed "mysterious". Most of the school population avoids them for theses reasons, or because they don't know JJ exists. They're fine with this, generally avoiding the general public of Ever After High themself. Jobal-Jennifer is that kid in your class that blows bubbles with their gum and leans back in there chair "cause they're so cool". One know the one, the ones the teachers simply gave up on trying to discipline. JJ is cool in the sense that they don't care, not cool in the sense they're popular. Most people see JJ as calm, cool, and collected, who doesn't have a care in the world, and JJ has convinced them self the same thing. Expect, there not. They have somewhat bad anxiety, and just has this cool persona to hide that. Being able to see the future isn't a blessing, it's more of a curse. JJ can't control what they see or know, and sometimes finds out horrible things they could live without. They will know that something bad is going to happen, but when it will happen? They don't know. This causes JJ to internally freak out about the unknown, constantly worried that something bad will happen. No one else is really aware of JJ anxiety towards the future, since everyone, including their family, is only aware of "Cool, Calm, and Collected" JJ. JJ, always trying to live life to the fullest, rarely thinks anything through before doing it. They are the definition of impulsive. If they weren't already a ghost, they'd be dead from all the things they've done on a whim. A lot of the things they do can be considered “stupid“ and “idiotic” by most people. JJ claims they’re “just having fun” and no one has died from them being impulsive, so it’s not hurting anyone. It’s true, but most of the time the things they do tend to be very dangerous and they could hurt someone, but they don’t really care do they. JJ claims to be street smart, and somehow, one way or another, it's true. Where did they get these street smarts? No one's too sure, but while JJ always seems to do things that seem stupid threw an analytical view, as said above, in any other situations, JJ seems like a genius. Knowing how to interact with certain people, how to get out of some situation with a lower extent of sweet talking (JJ's kind of bad at it). They probably picked up these traits from Time Travel, in which they've meet so many different people and been to so many different place, that being street smart would probably help. One might consider JJ "passionate". Passionate about Star Wars and Back to the Future, that's for sure. One might also consider them obsessive, but that's too much of a strong word for them. They are a geek, that's for sure, and is passionate about what they have a love for. They would scream it out to the world but the only people in the world who would hear them already know that. Probably due to having time travel abilities, JJ has a tendency of running away from their problems. By "running away" this tends to mean using time travel to get out of that situation instead of dealing with it. A lot of times, they'll disappear from an embarrassing situation to hide in a cave during a post apocalyptic future for however long, then returning to the present after avoiding the situation. There's, of course, things they can't run away from, like their anxiety, which is just a catch 22 situation since then they get anxiety about anxiety. When they can't run from something, they'll take the easy way out, even if that's the wrong way, morally or other. When asked to describe JJ, "angel" is definitely not one of the things used to describe them. JJ certainly isn't a "devil" by any means, far from it, but at the same time far from a perfect goody two shoes.They have a reputation of being a rule breaker. As stated in the beginning, JJ's the kid the teacher's gave up trying to discipline. JJ lives by their own rules, which is only "Rules are like glass, they are meant to be broken". While JJ isn't necessarily the worst kid in the school that should be expelled and thrown in juvie or someone like that, most people- including themself- that are aware of them can agree that they aren't some perfect ghost. Appearance One of the most notable nothing about Jobal-Jennifer is they always wear their futuristic glasses. While JJ's eyes may apper to be empty black holes, they still do have eyes. It's just the part that's typically white and colored is dark like their pupils- persumably an effect from the whole time travel thing. Anyway, Jobal-Jennifer is well tanned and has dark hair. Notable thing is they always keep their hair up in a Leia-esque style, mainly Leia's cloud city do. However, don't be surprised for Jobal-Jennifer to be on their hover board with an Endor style. Their hair is waist length when it's down, but that rarely happened. JJ really hates when their hair is down for long periods of time. They find it rather uncomfortable. Despite technically being a ghost, since they are the type of ghost that can come to earth, they can materialize and prefer to stay solid. Most people try to shove their head threw Jobal-Jennifer but that's not a good idea. Interests and Hobbies Time Travel Jobal-Jennifer is obsessed with time travel, probably because it's in there blood. They love going to the future, specifically way, way, way into the future, just to have a fun little compare and contrast thing between the present and the future. However, they do like time travelling back in time with their cousins, which is a pretty normal to happen. Hover Boarding Like everyone else in this world, JJ wanted a hover board. They were generally made that "hover Boards" didn't even hover. So, they built a real hover board himself. JJ is like those skateboarders you see in the parking lot of Safeway- expect on a hover board. Most people are generally fascinated with their hover board, since it actually hovers, but if someone rides it or even touches it without JJ's permission, oh boy, prepare for the end of your world. 80's Movies Despite being fascinated with the future, Jobal-Jennifer loves 80s movie, specifically Book to the Future and Story Wars. They've been obsessed with Book to the Future ever since their dad's showed it to them, their cousins can tell you that. Their generally a geek, and will get super mad if you say an incorrect fact and you will never hear the end of it. Carriages Despite carriages being useless in the spirit realm, JJ loves carriages and working on them. The idea of flying carriages highly intrigues them and also old carriages from whatever the EA Equivalent of the 60's is. A lot of the times the reason they aren't in class is because their working on carriages, whether it be the their currently working on in the back lot of a Burger King, some random one that doesn't belong to them in a shop, or one that's parked on the side of the road that doesn't need fixing, JJ does it all. Jump Scares Considering JJ normal has a creepy vibe, why would they not love freaking people out? While more of an accidental hobby from accidentally scaring people, JJ quite enjoys the act of being quite and the suddenly jumping up behind someone, sending them into a mini heart attack. I mean, yeah, their a Christmas Ghost, but still a ghost nonetheless. Holidays As you could guess, Jobal-Jennifer is quite fond of anything creepy, and that includes Halloween. While JJ’s cousins are all ready hanging up Christmas lights as soon as Summers over (or really, any time), JJ preparing for the holiday involving free candy, pranks, and a spooky atmosphere. They’re one of those people who go all out- extreme DIY costumes, extremely detailed pumpkins, and some of the most elaborate pranks. And them when the clock strikes midnight and it’s now November First, you know what time it is? Christmas time. Forgot Thanksgiving and any other silly November holidays, time to get out the red, green, and white, Christmas tree, and the lights. Growing up with JJ’s family, how would they not love Christmas? TBC Oh boy and then there's New Years. Powers and Abilities * Time Travelling- Despite popular belief, they do not have this power do to be the child of the ghost of Christmas yet to come, it was not gifted to them, they were born with it. Since both of their biological parents were time travelers, Jobal-Jennifer is too since the power to time travel for mortals is genetic. While their father can only view an event, Jobal-Jennifer (and anyone who comes with them), can physically be in that event and affect what happens. * Future Vision- Another gift they were born with, when Jobal-Jennifer takes of their glasses, they get visions of the future. Its overwhelming, since they can't decided what they see, so they see a bunch of random events all at once. It can be helpful if they concentrate, however, Jobal-Jennifer rarely removes their glasses, so they rarely use this ability. * Ghost Abilities- They can float, go threw walls, turn invisable, and teleport short distance (From one side of the dorm to the other, but not from one side of the school to the other). Fairy tale A Christmas Carol Main Article: A Christmas Carol How does Jobal-Jennifer come into it? Jobal-Jennifer is not ''the biological child of either The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come nor his husband. Their ''real ''parents are from the 1800s, however, someone from the very distant future had enlisted them into time travel stuff, so they lived in somewhat distant future (~2500). They had a child, Jobal-Jennifer, who had the the ability to see the future and also had time traveling abilities like their parents. JJ died when they were a small child, presumably drowning. However, the real reason is much more complicated. You see, JJ and their parents were visiting their the 1990s to do some vaca. However, JJ was born in the 1800s and this is when we get into some pretty technical stuff. You see, it's not safe for any baby to time travel, whether they were born to time travelling parents or not. It has a lot to do with cells and bacteria in/on someones body but bottom line is JJ's body was not used to the environment and it all started to kick in while they were swimming with their parents. So JJ's ghost was sent to the ghost realm and they were then adopted by Casper and Simon. Views on Destiny Jobal-Jennifer believes destiny is inevitable, and for the most part you can't change the future. At least, that's what they thought. Being able to go and see the future, JJ for the most part knew they were going to have to take the destiny, and they saw themself taking up the destiny, and they were pretty content with that future. They were supposed to go down in history as a mysterious and creepy figure who just scares a guy and that's it. After Legacy Day, JJ started to realize things. They knew there wasn't supposed to be a Rebellion, but still... there was, which greatly confused them, and said Rebel movement they thought never was going to happen made them realize something that they would never realize otherwise: the "that's it" part. That's it. Destiny and then done for. Nothing else. Absolutely nothing else. And boy, did JJ start to worry. So JJ was stuck in the middle. Loving their destiny but at the same time realizing exactly what said destiny would entail. When it got to them that they had to take a side, they just stepped back and aligned with the Neutrals, not exactly wanting to take a side since they can't decide. Parallels * Okay so we never see much or know much about the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. In many adaptions, they are typically faceless and just wear a big ol coat. ** So, JJ always cover ups their eyes and most of the school is unaware of their existence. Relationships Family *''Please note that this is mostly Grimm's headcanon and some might not end up being canon.'' Casper Tyme (Adoptive Father) Casper, or as he is more commonly known, the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come by the public, is one of JJ's adopted dads. To the public eye, Casper lets off a very menacing, cold appearance, which most Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come tend to have. However, Casper really is a huge dork (and a huge Trekkie at that). Being the one who fostered JJ's love for Science Fiction and most other things, JJ is certainly very close to Casper. TBC JJ calls him Father or Pa. Both terms are interchangeable. Simon Moria (Adoptive Father) You know that dad who walks in clothes that are a decade late, says "Hello fellow children", and thinks he's all cool and hip, when really his is just a total embarrassment? That's Simon and he's a dork. Yeah, for the most part JJ does find him as a total embarrassment, but at the same time they adore their dad. While Casper lets off his intimating appearance, Simon is far from that and is just... Something completely different. TBC JJ calls him Dad. Audaline Syne (Adoptive Cousin) Audaline, or "Auds" as JJ calls them, are pretty close, since they (and Pan), basically grew up as siblings. While Audy is more nostalgic and JJ is more futuristic, the two are still fairly close, mostly bonding over old Sci-Fi Movies and Time Travel Nonsense. might tbc idk Pandora Present (Adoptive Cousin) Pan is JJ's other cousin, the one obsessed with all the latest trends. As stated above, JJ and their cousins grew up like siblings, and that's definitely true with JJ and Pan. ya know i can't write things The Ghost of Christmas Past (Adoptive Uncle) TBA The Ghost of Christmas Present (Adoptive Uncle) TBA Essence Moria (Adoptive Aunt) Essence is Simon's sister and JJ's only aunt. Essence is generally somewhere between Vodka Aunt and just really nice Aunt, but JJ loves her anyway. Westley Moria (Adoptive Cousin) Westley is a mess, seriously. Auron Moria (Adoptive Cousin) Auron's chill. Friends ill write them when i get the time and energy but we all know i do dont so Astral Unicornia * geeks Destiny Claus * Christmas friendos Izaspella Castwell tba Miriel Kosinski * more geek friends Tempus Time * time travelling friends??? gasp Sandy Lukøje tba Acquaintances Megan Diamonds * im not too sure really Michael G. Fox * we all know why they are kind of friends Leonard Fotiá Despite being in two different parts of the school, JJ and Leonard are still fairly well acquaintance. The two have a shared love for Carriages and Story Trek, and they visit the same shop. Though they rarely see each other at school itself, the two still do vaugley know each other and give one another silent 'whats up' if they just so happen to see the other in the halls. Pet Trixie Jobal-Jennifer as a pet cybonic black cat named Trixie. JJ often fiddles with Trixie's gears when they're bored, which causes Trixie either to malfunction or become some sorta super cat. Trixie has always had the malfunction to bring bad luck anywhere like any black cat, and JJ tries to fix that but tends to make it worse. Einstein JJ also owns a tiny dragon named Einstein. JJ is trying to teach him to breathe fire to terrorize everyone, but he's just a really cute dragon who doesn't want to terrorize EAH. Roommate open Romance Seacilia McMerhon Sea and JJ meet when Sea accidentally bumped into the invisable JJ in Book End. JJ took it upon themself to .be Sea's "tour guide" and show her around the school and Bookend. JJ ended up hanging with Seacilia a lot after that because Seacilia is not the kind of person to go out and make friends, JJ concluded and just stuck with her. After a while, it was pretty obvious that JJ had a crush on Seacilia. JJ would not admit it because "their too cool for romance and mushy gushy romance" and at one point brought up Padme and Anakin in attempts to prove JJ didn't have a crush. Eventually, they gave in and admitted that Jobal-Jennifer Moria did too have a crush on Seacilia. So, with a push from their cousins, JJ asked Sea out. As one could guess, she said yes. JJ's very, very bad at... well, this whole "romance" thing and the dates they set up are mostly watching movies and convincing Sea to go Time Travelling with them to no avail. Enemies There's this one guy that annoys them out of all the people in EAH. Who he is? JJ doesn't know. He's the guy pushing his hand into them, pushing them threw walls, and stealing their glasses. JJ is generally mad with him, and has simply dubbed him "J.A.R.A.D" (Just A Really Annoying Dude), or Jar for short, for obvious reasons. Outfits Greys, Blacks, Silvers. Their outfits are pretty inconsistent, either being based off of futuristic clothing or Star Wars Outfits. JJ's colors are inspired by the look of Star Wars- a nitty gritty future with not a lot of bright colors for the most part (expect the fact that JJ wears some purple). School Life Class-ic Schedule Dorm Room JJ's room generally has the same color scheme as their outfits, with their side having grey walls and purple floors. The walls are decked out with vintage posters of their favorite movies (probably gained when going back in time. also probably owns a revenge of the jedi poster), along with a few pictures. TBC Alternative Universes Genderbent AU Exactly the same but their name is Ruwee-Martin because Jobal married Ruwee and Jennifer married Martin. And know their the kid of Jolly Tyme and Elvira Moria. Reality AU Jennifer Moria is the child of two science fiction writers, who died when Jennifer was a child and was adopted by a scientist and his husband. They have a fascination for time travel, and also has a strange ability to predict the future. They have a part time job at a car mechanic in town. okay so imagine grease and jj is kind of sorta danny Mirror/Never After High AU Leia-Lorraine Tyme is a scientific worry wart. They have an extreme distaste for the sci-fi genre, thinking its highly scientific inaccurate. They tend to be very uptight and can't chill. Back to the Future AU JJ plays a role basically exactly the same as Doc Brown in the original movie. Dr. Jennifer "Doc" Blake is the "mad scientist" figure in Diamond Valley, Calithornia. They invent a time machine out of a De-lore-ian, which sends their friend, Megan McArgyle back into the past, in which past Doc helps them get back. Trivia * "JJ" is a nickname that can only be used by they're family (dads, uncles, cousins) or Sea. If you aren't family and call them "JJ", your going to have to face some serious consequences. ** Call them Jobal or Jennifer on their own, and face the same consequences. ** Call them anything besides Jobal-Jennifer and you'll face consequences. * JJ birthday is October 12th. * Jobal-Jennifer chose Moria from Simon because they thought it sounded cooler then just Tyme. * JJ can also fluently speak, write, and understand Klingon. This never comes in hand but oh well. * JJ is very much aware that they are adopted, but it's never really mentioned much and their family is just their family. ** Jobal-Jennifer's biological parents names are Marina Jennifer and Richard Jonathan Miller. * JJ has joked about naming their kid Scott, which is partially true in a canon Next Gen, having a son named Scott-Mertin, along with two daughters, Sola-Merlene, Padmé-Annabella. The mother is Seacilia, of course * They have a Mirror Blog. It's basically Star Wars + Back to the Future because don't we all love that? * JJ has thalassophobia, aka the fear sea travel and large bodies of water, but mainly the latter. Frozen water too. Ice Skating is not a very fun thing. * Actually, JJ can't Ice Skate to save their life in general. They tend to just stand to the side and drink Hot Chocolate. * They were one of those people who grew up with the Story Wars Prequels and loved them as a child. * Jobal-Jennifer actually has a part time job at the Carriage Mechanic somewhere in Book End. * JJ has a pinterest board. ** Behind one of Grimm's myth ocs, JJ's is probably their favorite. ** mostly because there is a lot of leia and back to the future and christmas. ** Oh and Starfish has one too. * JJ's future visions happened much less when they were younger and their vision wasn't always flooded by random visions of the future. However, when JJ was 6ish, it got worst and Casper got them the glasses they where today. Quotes Notes Names * Their name "Jobal" is the name of a Star Wars Character, Jobal Naberrie, Padme Amidala's mother. "Jennifer" is the name of a Back to the Future Character, Jennifer Parker, Marty McFly's girlfriend. ** Jennifer is also the name of a very minor character in Ghostbusters. ** "Moria" means "Fate" or "Destiny". Jobal-Jennifer's dad is the ghost of christmas yet to come, the future, fate, destiny, you get it? ** "Tyme" is just "Time" but with a "Y" so it looks... different. ** "Luna" is a references to My Little Pony, in which in an episode, Princess Luna plays a Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Esque character. Luna also means "Moon" which is out during the night and that's kind of creepy. ** ”Carolina” comes from Carol, like, a Christmas Carol. *** Carolina was the name of Grimms' first Christmas Carol OC, Carolina Scoorge **** or smth like that i dont remember ** Their Dads Names, Casper and Simon, are both names of famous ghosts, Casper the Friendly Ghost and The Canterville Ghost (Sir. Simon), respectively. Simon isn't the Canterville Ghost but is named after him. * "Einstein", their dragon, is named after Doc Brown's dog. JJ really wants to be Doc Brown, understand? Everything Else * Okay here's some randomness I thought about that’s kind of important: The Reason JJ loves cars/carriages is because Delorians and time traveler and what not. The reason they love 80’s movies and quite a few of them are notable Sci-Fy Movies that would just make sense if them to love, so why not love the whole decade of movies? * Would you like some Starfish theme songs? No? You'll get them anyway ** A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay. JJ's point of view? Generally works but also Stars and Seacilia and what ought? ** She's so High by Tal Bechman. like. seas a princess or smth. and jj is just a nerd. if u listen to the song u get the point. ** I Love You. I Know (Han Solo Star Wars Song) ''by RoyishGoodLooks. Have I mentioned I love this song? Have I mentioned JJ loves this song? Have I mentioned Sea finds it annoying but listens it for the sake of JJ? ** ''Science and Faith by the Script. i like the script okay when u listen to it for three hours straight u start making connections. *JJ's birthday was originally Feburary 29th (Leap Day), however that threw everything off with years and stuff. So, it was changed to October 12th, the publication date of Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, a science fiction novel. **I tried to find the publication date for The Time Machiene, one of the first books to discuss and popularizetime travel, however, I couldn't find the exact date, just the year. Concept Grimms had wanted to do a Christmas Carol OC for a long time, as they enjoyed the book and at one point have a Scrooge OC named Carol, who was ultimately scrapped. Eventually, the idea of a Sci-Fi loving Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come came to Grimms. Most Yet to Come OCs didn't have a lot of things to do with the future and honestly seem to focus more on the creepy side of things, which Grimms felt was quiet odd since you did have Past and Present OCs that had something to do with past and present. Thus, Jobal-Jennifer was born. TBC Gallery JJ must always be drawn doing finger guns. JJTheGeek.PNG|JJ colored © me JobalJennifer.jpg|JJ © me GrimmsInktoberDay1.jpg|Jobal-Jennifer is on the right and this pictures is horrible agh JJMoria.PNG|i did a thing Young!JJ.png|kid jj as leia. their dads like dressing this kid up Jobal-Jennifer Moodboard.jpg|im creating a better one okay Starfish Board.jpg|starfish moodboard Edgy jj.jpeg|jj by patchworks inc JJ Moodboard.jpg|JJ Better Moadboard Category:Characters Category:Agender Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Neutrals Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Asexual Category:LGBTA+